


Scare Points

by Sherwhotreksings



Series: CS Spoopy Week [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 20:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5104505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherwhotreksings/pseuds/Sherwhotreksings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Ghost Stories<br/>Emma and Killian watch a haunted episode of Supernatural and compete for scare points.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scare Points

**Author's Note:**

> Since I stink at writing scary stories, I settled on this. Sorry for the lack of spookiness.

“Boo!” Killian jumps out at Emma from a darkened hallway as she goes into the kitchen for hot chocolate, making her jump.

“Hook, that’s not fair! You know I’m easily scared after watching horror shows. This doesn’t count towards scare points.” She crosses her arms in front of her.

“Oh yes it does, love. You scared me after making me watch that horrible movie with the chainsaws and Skinface!” He shouts indignantly.

“Leatherface,” she corrects. 

“Either way, I scared you and this counts as a scare point because you counted that as a scare point.”

“Why did two start this game anyway?” Henry asks.

“Your mom made a comment about how I, a fearsome pirate, scares easier than her, a simple maiden. Every time I scare her, I get a scare point.”

“And I get a scare point when I scare him.” Emma points to Killian.

“I see.” Henry’s phone buzzes. “Mom says she wants me to come home because she knows I’m watching scary movies with you.”

“Ehh she doesn’t have to know.” Emma hands Henry a steamy mug.

“Somehow she already knows. I better just go. Remember last Halloween when she banned me from TV because I kept watching scary movies?” He takes a long drink from the mug before setting it on the coffee table and putting on his shoes. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow, kid.” Emma hugs him and kisses the top of his head. 

“See you tomorrow, mom. Bye Hook!” He waves and opens the apartment door, closing it behind him.

“Now, where were we?” Killian smiles slyly, settling down on the couch and pulling Emma over to him.

“The next episode!” Emma curses loudly as she sees the next episode is a ghost haunting one. “I hate ghost stories.”

Killian laughs triumphantly. “Prepare to get scared, Swan!”

The episode plays with silence from both Emma and Killian until a fourth of the way in. 

“Leave the house leave the house leave the house. Nooooooooo!” Emma chants until the two brothers and handful of teens get stuck inside the obviously haunted house. 

He smiles as she grabs his hand and squeezes it, preparing for the first inevitable ghost attack. He also prepares himself, but for something different.

The creepy music climaxes and the first ghost appears with a loud noise.

Killian jabs the rounded back of his hook into Emma’s side and shouts, “Rah!” in her ear. 

She jumps up off the couch and smacks him in the chest. “Killian Jones how dare you!” She points a finger at him. You’ll pay for that!” There’s a gleam in her eye, one he’s only seen once before.

He darts into the next room, pursued by Emma. 


End file.
